Love and Betrayal
by Princess801
Summary: Ludwig and Madeline (Fem! Canada) are getting married Everything is going well until... Germany x Fem!Canada. Rated M for later chapters! I do not own Hetalia!
1. Chapter 1: The Wedding

The sound of the church bells ringing as it struck 3 o'clock sounded as Ludwig waited at the alter. He looked to his brother Gilbert standing next to him in an almost identical suit.

"Are you ready West?" he said smiling to Ludwig.

" As ready as I'll ever be." he said getting nervous.

He looked to the priest who nodded his head in approval.  
"You chose a good one Lud. My sister loves you very much."

Ludwig breathed in a huge breath as the music stared playing. The crowd of over 100 people were beginning to stand as the beautiful bride walked down the isle. He looked through her veil into her purple eyes he mouthed "Ich liebe dich" to his soon-to-be wife.  
She mouthed back "Je T'aime trop"

He smiled big and tried to contain his excitement. She saw this on his face and tried to speed up the pace, but her father, Francis, wouldn't let her.

"Be calm my darling. You will have him all to yourself in only a matter of minutes" he said grinning, but the look of sadness slowly filled his eyes as he was giving his daughter away.

"I know Papa, I'm just really excited!" she said almost jumping up and down. Her dress was a gorgeous white with baby blue accents in it. And it fitted her to a tee. Once she reached the alter she kissed her father on his cheeks and stood next to her soon-to-be husband.

Francis walked up to Ludwig and whispered in his ear, " You take care of her, or I will take care if you. And you won't like that too much~"

Francis smiled as he kissed his daughters hand and stood next to Ludwig. Ludwig reached his hands out to take hold of Madeline's. She smiled at him before looking up to the priest. Who just happened to be none other than the hero Alfred!

"Everyone may be seated" he spoke as the bride and groom looked up to him. "We are gathered here today to unite Ludwig Beilschmidt and Madeline Williams, in holy matrimony. The couple has opted to write their own vows." As Alfred said this Ludwig pulled a sheet of paper from his suit pocket.

"My dearest Madeline, today will be a day that we should never forget. We have had out ups and downs, but I'm glad we are here today, being through what we have been though. It truly has made us the people we are today. I remember the fist time we met. Those parties at Alfred's house are always the best. And this one was the best of all. Because I met you~ Don't ever let people tell you any differently than what I'm saying right now. Ich liebe dich. And I always will. And I am ready to spend the rest if my life with you and only you. "

He put the paper away as he looked up to Alfred. "Yes yes yes guys! My parties are the best!" he said grinning largely. "And now Madeline."  
He smiled as she looked to Francis, who pulled the paper out of his pocket and handed it to her. She unfolded the paper and, being the simple Canadian she is, she read,

"Luddy, Lud, West, Ludwig. No matter what people call you, you will always be mine. I will love you through the ups and down, good and bad. Even when you forget to buy the maple syrup, I will still love you. Sickness and health, rich or poor. Everything~ Je t'aime!" she said as she handed the paper to her father and looked up at Alfred.

"Well, that's it folks! I now pronounce you husband and wife. Ludwig, you may kiss your bride~" he said smiling.

Ludwig lifted her veil slowly to take in her beauty. When he finished Madeline threw her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. The crowd cheered and laughed and smiled as the couple pulled away from each other and began their journey down the isle into the reception room.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reception

Sorry for the long wait for the update .-. I have been very busy but I finally have the chapter finished! Enjoy~

In the reception room there were rows of tables and a buffet of food on the side. People slowly filed in and found their seats, waiting patiently for the bride and groom to make their grand entrance. While they waited the DJ played music mainly of German and Canadian background. But Alfred somehow convinced Ludwig to let him play his American music.

In a room down the hall from the reception room Ludwig was busy helping his bride change dresses.

"Well! It finally happened! Aren't you just so excited!" Madeline jumped cheerfully as her husband unzipped her wedding gown.

"Ja meine liebe." he said calmly as to not throw off his strict German reputation.

The usually shy Canadian was jumping for joy as she slipped into her reception dress. It was a strapless dress with a sweetheart neck line in the shade of violet that matched her eyes perfectly.

Ludwig zipped her up and smiled as she spun around. He pulled her close for a deep kiss and then said, " We should get going. I bet they're waiting."

Madeline took his hand, interlocking their fingers and they made their way to the reception room.

Inside the crowd was cheering and dancing to one of Alfred's favorite songs.

The DJ turned the music down and announced the arrival of the bride and groom to the reception room. He played a song of German background and mixed it with a song of Canadian background.

Ludwig and Maddie heard their cue and started walking into the room.

The crown cheered and beg for them to dance their way in. Instantly Maddie didn't give a single care and began dancing trying to get her husband to follow. He smiled and after a few seconds of stalling he gave in. The crown erupted into cheer at the sight of the strict German dancing the way he was into the room. Once in the middle of the floor they danced together to a slow song. Ludwig held his bride close as they swayed back and forth.

The song soon ended and they broke apart still holding hands.

"The buffet is ready for eating!" Ludwig announced to the crowd.

Everybody gathered to see the buffet of food from all cultures and countries. Each country had it's own section in the table line. All the countries went to their section first then explored the food from other countries.

As everyone was getting their food the DJ played music from different countries and let everyone eat or dance.

"GERMANY! GERMANY! GERMANY!" a little Italian screamed as he ran up to the table that Ludwig and Maddie were sitting at with Francis, Matthew, and Gilbert. "The pasta is amazing and I love your wurst too! Oh! Hi big brother France! And Prussia~ How are you today?"

"I am doing very well." Francis said as he sipped his wine.

"I am very AWESOME!" Gilbert said as he clicked his tongue and pointing to Italy.

"That's good! And Congratulations Germany! You finally found someone who can take your... What do you call it? Training attitude? Yeah! Sure~!" he said laughing and looking to Maddie.

"Zank you Italy. Zat means a lot coming from you." he said smiling as he looked at the Italian.

Feliciano ran away smiling and singing a song that had come on.

Once they all finished eating the group got up and went to the dance floor and danced the night away.

Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia! Hope you enjoyed it~ more to come! Sorry it was so short.


End file.
